DD's hero
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: DD meets his hero Professor Membrane but he endes up invoking Dib's wrath when he spends more time with him Eddy uses Dib for his money Invader Zim crossover
1. You're my hero

I don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy or Invader Zim Okay?

"I am so excited for today!" DD said as he walked to Peach Creek Jr. high with his friends Ed and Eddy. He was prancing like a little fairy, ready to wet himself with

excitement. The science club was having Professor Membrane visit today and he was

DD's hero. He wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

"Shut up sockhead! Unless it's about money or Jawbreakers I don't care!" Eddy yelled

"You should care Professor Membrane is one of the smartest scientists to ever live! He harnessed perpetual energy created a time space object replacement device and he invented your favorite food Ed, Super Toast." DD said

"Buttered Toast" Ed said

" Yeah but we don't have free power as he promised, altering the time line is moronic and isn't his son insane and a crazy house escapee?" Eddy snarled.

"You can't judge Professor Membrane by Dib, Eddy. He is the man who keeps this world from falling in to chaos!" DD said with excitement.

That day at the science club meeting DD sat at the front and listened to every word Membrane had to say as if it was coming from God Himself. DD felt as if this was the best day in his 14.765 years. "Any questions?" the famous professor asked. A ton of hands shot up "that isn't about how my son ended up insane?" he said exasperated. Any where he went people asked him if Dib was really insane and if he was how insane was he. All that was left up was DD's hand." Yes you your name is…"

"Eddward sir. I admire your work. How do you come up with the ideas?" DD asked

"I'm glad you asked that. I just simply think of what mankind needs and make the best anyone has ever seen." Membrane said.

" How did you come up with Super Toast?" someone asked sarcastically.

"Mankind needed a very good toast. Simple as that." Membrane said

The bell rang and the club left except for DD "Can I help you?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Can I have your autograph?!!!!!!!!!!?" DD exclaimed "You're my hero! I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

"And you sure will be your principal told me how well you do Eddward and I was thinking maybe you'd like to be a jr. scientist on my show "Probing the Membrane of Science" ? " Professor Membrane asked.

"I sure would!!!!!" DD said

"Excellent see you Saturday at 8:30 am" Professor Membrane said.

Meanwhile in a house in Manhattan New York City….

"Gaz I have a feeling that dad called someone by their first name and he's taking a likening to someone who has a sock on their head" Dib said

"Who cares?" Gaz asked


	2. Professor Pointy Hair

I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy okay or Invader Zim for that matter.

DD woke up very early that Saturday. He couldn't believe it, his hero, idol, mentor, Professor Membrane liked him. Thought he had potential even. "This is so Surreal" he said as he got in his father's car and Father drove him to the studio after they picked up Ed and Eddy.

"So is Professor Pointy Hair paying you?" Eddy asked.

" I am a jr. scientist today because I want to not for the money Eddy." Gone were the days where he made things out of neighborhood rubbish. If all went well he'd be the one helping the infamous Professor Membrane invent great things to keep the world form falling into chaos. Ambition was taking over DD's innocent soul.

Meanwhile...

"Son I want to introduce you to my new jr. scientist today after my show." Professor Membrane said to his son, and at the moment heir, Dib

"Dad" Dib moaned

"Look Son you need friends besides your sister and the little green foreign kid" Professor Membrane said in the car taking Dib to the studio.

"ZIM IS NOT MY FRIEND DAD!!!! HE IS MY MORAL ENEIMY! HE WANTS TO DESTROY US ALL!" Dib yelled but at this point Professor Membrane turned on the radio on "Falling in Love (is So Hard On The Knees)" By Aerosmith and tuned out Dib. "What's the use?"

At 9:00 that morning DD and Professor Membrane came out and started the show.

"Hello everyone! One thing you may notice is my new jr. scientist Eddward. He will be here to assist me in explaining the wonderful world of science to you!" Professor Membrane said.

"Nice trying to look like my dad" Dib sniggered.

"Hey! That's our friend you're laughing at!" Eddy said, "Although that lab coat does look stupid on him"

"That should be me there but ever since Mom died Dad was never the same and he doesn't believe me. We are so alike yet were too different" Dib cried. Dib was hurt and jealous at the same time.

"Alright nut house escapee you're making me uncomfortable" Eddy said sliding away from Dib

"I need someone to talk to Gaz doesn't help and... You're right I guess I am a psych case." Dib said

"Awwwww someone needs a hug!" Ed said hugging Dib

"... And when you add the baking soda to the vinegar you get a fun reaction that you do at home kiddies!" DD said

" And speaking of reactions..." Professor Membrane said

"So is Sockhead always this enthusiastic about my dad?"

"Enthusiastic? Ha! He worships him! If me and Ed didn't need him for our scams I wouldn't go near that freak!" Eddy said

"I have an important announcement! Eddward is my new intern at The Membrane Labs" Professor Membrane said

"Really sir?" DD cried with joy

"WHAT?" Dib bellowed but Professor Membrane ignored him

"Really. See you Monday after school" Professor Membrane said then under his breath went "son"

Dib looked ready to kill his father. Eddy could tell he heard what "Professor Pointy Hair" had said. " Hey seeing as Sockhead apparently is too good for us want to hang out with us?" Eddy asked

"Sure. Professor Pointy Hair keeps his wallet out when he's home. I'll get you all the jawbreaker you could ever want." Dib said


	3. Dib the new DD

I still don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy or Invader Zim okay?

After the show Professor Membrane introduced Dib to DD "Son I'd like you to meet Eddward. I think you two will be good friends. Well I have a cure to discover bye"

"So you idolize Professor Pointy Hair Sockhead?" Dib asked with a look reminiscent to Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, ready to kill. The hurt and jealousy caused by DD and Professor Membrane was consuming his soul.

"Oh yes I do!" DD said. He was totally oblivious to Dib's tone of question.

"Well do you know what I know? If you did you wouldn't idolize him at all." Dib said seriously

"What do you know? I probably know as much. I've read 777 biographies and his autobiography!" DD said

"Okay so you know Professor Pointy Hair's first poop but do you know that if it wouldn't shame his name, he'd have me thrown in a mental institution like that," Dib said snapping his fingers.

"Come on Professor Membrane isn't that insensitive is he?" DD asked

"If only you knew... If only you knew," Dib laughed "Well see you stupid Sockhead I've got new friends now. You might know them, Ed n' Eddy?"

"Yeah Sockhead we realized we needed someone who wouldn't sell themselves out for nothing!" Eddy said. DD had betrayed them by ditching them to scam for themselves. And for what? A professor whose greatest invention was Super Toast. Sure one could argue PEG was his greatest invention but it was never put to use. DD was what made their scams work somewhat.

"Yeah you're a sellout! Eddy what's a sellout?" Ed said

"A sellout is someone who prostitutes their talent for money or in Sockhead's case, a free ride to fame in the scientific community. The free ride was my birthright but I kissed that goodbye trying to capture Zim." Dib said. Eddy and Ed had no idea what Dib meant by 'prostitutes their talent' but by the look on DD's face it wasn't anything good.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" DD yelled.

"Never. You and I both know it's true" Dib said taking $300 from his dad's wallet "I could use this" he said taking Professor Membrane's license.

"You got the money?" Eddy asked.

"Yep. $300 and his license" Dib said

"But he's 5' 8" and you're 5' 5"!" DD said. If he was going to be replaced he wasn't going to let them get arrested.

"Goth guys were boots. Some add the neccary 3 inches," Dib said putting his leg on the nearby chair and showing off his boots. "I've done this before. Don't worry your little sock off. Ed, Eddy want to go to the candy store then I'll grab us a 6 pack of Heineken" Dib said grabbing one of his dad's spare lab coats.

"Sockhead face it. You were never this cool." Eddy said.

"Yeah! Can we see "Attack of the Mole Mutant Gym Teachers"? We aren't able to get in because it's rated R" Ed said

"Sure Lumpy. 'Professor Membrane' will take you" Dib said taking Simmons's keys and walking away from DD.

"Isn't your dad going to miss $300 and his license?" DD asked. He was certain he would have liked Dib but now...

"No. Trust me. He has a spare wallet and license in every lab coat. And $300 is like $30 to him. He makes at least $30 million a year." Dib shut the door to Simmons's Audi and drove off.

"They're using him-Like they did me!" DD said and headed back to the Membrane Labs.


	4. Father issues

I don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy or Invader Zim okay??????????

"You sure you know how to drive this thing?" Eddy asked

"Oh yeah if you can fly an Irken Voot Runner you can handle anything." Dib said driving to the candy store.

"Irken? " Ed asked. 'Irken' sounded alien and Ed loved stuff that had to do with comics and horror movies.

"They are an alien race that conquers planets and makes them military research prisons or parking structure planets." Dib said.

"Oooooh" Ed said with a little excitement.

"I know where one lives on Earth wanna see, Ed?" Dib asked.

"No. We are going to the candy store and then you are going to get us some beer and Ed and me into an R rated movie." Eddy said. Great instead of a genius that fixated on Professor Pointy Hair they had one that fixated on aliens. Then again, Dib was rich, could drive at 15 and get things like booze that DD wouldn't do in his wildest dreams._ Dib is all right even though he has an alien obsession_ Eddy thought.

Dib pulled into a spot and got out of the Audi. Then he opened the trunk, pulled out the lab coat, put it on and crinkled his hair to look like his father's "Okay how do I look?" Dib asked.

"Like Professor Pointy Hair himself" Eddy said. Once inside Dib bought them $30 worth of Jawbreakers each.

"I've never had this much in my life!" Eddy said salivating.

"Because you hung out with Sockhead and were lucky to get a quarter. I have access to a lot of money by my blood." Dib said sucking on a Jawbreaker. Then he got an idea. " I know where the biggest sucker on the planet lives"

"YOU DO?!!!!!!" Eddy asked excited. Little did he know Dib was making a sucker of him. Get Eddy to scam Zim and then shout "Alien" and Ed will go into his trademark comic imitation and in an effort to prove Lumpy wrong Zim would show his true self. And if Ed wanted an anal probe all the better Irkens were above anal probing. Those Eds were as easy to use as DD.

"After the Heineken!" Eddy said. Dib made a promise and he made sure Dib kept it.

"Fine" Dib said driving them to the beer store and buying them booze underage._ A small price to pay to expose Zim_ Dib thought but then remembered what his father said to him anytime he tried to explain the paranormal to him. _My poor insane son. _Then Dib started to cry.

"Sockhead is just a substitute for me!" Dib wailed throwing the Heineken bottle on the ground, smashing it. "Dad just wants someone he wouldn't be ashamed of and DD is it!"

"It's not that bad! Now that you're no longer bound to Professor Pointy Hair, you can do what you want! You don't have to get a PhD in a real science or whatever it was to keep your inheritance," Eddy said trying to keep his rich kid happy. _Happy rich kids will share their money_ Eddy thought.

"Then I don't get an inheritance at all. It'll all go between Sockhead and Gaz. Gaz is the only one of his children he loves and that's because she looks like mom!" Dib said downing half a bottle of Heineken hoping no one would breathalyze him. He wiped the excess off with his sleeve and went on," I'm an embarrassment. Gaz stays out of the way. She doesn't shame Dad. At least not yet. Once he finds out what's been going on between her and Zim she'll go down just like me! That man is more concerned about how others see him! He doesn't give a damn bout his own flesh and blood!"

"This is getting awkward," Eddy said. At least DD didn't drown his parental issues in Heineken.

"What's wrong with Dib?" Ed asked.

"His dad that's what. Look if you want to be able to get that much Jawbreakers or Super Toast we'll have to act understanding Lumpy" Eddy said

"Gotcha Eddy!" Ed said saluting him

"Look we'll have a sleepover at my house just us guys" Eddy said "You need a break from Professor Pointy Hair and Gas or Goz or-"

"Gaz" Dib said looking up from his knees where he had hid his face while he was crying.

"Yeah whatever" Eddy said

Meanwhile at the Membrane Labs….

"Eddward sonny boy your parent say it's okay for you to come with me overnight to my home labs . I'm honestly not surprised you and my son didn't get along too well. My poor insane son." Professor Membrane said " Well what do you think Eddward?" 

"That'd be lovely sir!" DD said.


	5. Gaz's true feelings

I STILL don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy or Invader Zim OKAY????????

"Well this is my place Eddward." Professor Membrane said pointing to one of the best houses in the Seaborg district of Manhattan. The Seaborg district wasn't too far from Peach Creek so DD's parents let him go over there.

"Wow sir your place is amazing!" DD said inside. Overlooking the fact it was mostly a monument to Professor T.J. Membrane's ego that was almost as big as his son's head, there was the best and most modern of everything_ If this is what his house looks like, I can't wait to see his labs!_ DD thought.

"That's odd I didn't have a message when I left Professor Membrane said. He may have been the second smartest man on the planet but he was quite dim at times on normal life. He pressed the button and played the message.

"This is your son Dib's friend Eddy's mother. Dib will be staying with my Eddy tonight." Eddy's voice said in a way of imitating his mother's.

"Okay whatever" Professor Membrane said.

"Uhh Sir" DD started

"Please call me T.J. That's what my colleges call me." He said.

"T.J. that was just Eddy faking his mother's voice!" DD said astonished that they didn't get arrested or something worse happened to them. Eddy was quite manipulative and Dib was in a right state after DD got the internship from Professor Membrane. That mixture was the perfect formula for disaster.

"Look it's good my son got friends besides his sister and the foreign kid with a skin condition." Professor Membrane said. " Well I guess you can stay in his room tonight. It's the one with the picture of a swollen eyeball on the door. I thought he created it based on Egyptian mythology's Eye of Horus but he said it's just a design."

DD walked up the stairs to Dib's room. The one across the hall looked ominous to him, like it housed some angry demon. "I'll _never_ go in there." DD said to himself. The door opened a crack and Gaz looked out. "Who are you?" She asked plainly but in a way that could make the bravest of men wet themselves.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" DD said running into Dib's room. Everything was blue and there was a rug with the same swollen eyeball mark as on the door. DD cowered on the bed when he felt something beneath the pillow. It was a picture about 13 years old. It was of a woman with bright amber eyes, slender figure and long free falling violet hair. "This must be their mother" DD whispered with an instant reverence and new understanding for Dib's pain. Something compelled him to turn the picture over and he noticed a note written as if to communicate with a lost loved one in Dib's handwriting was noticed.

"I'll never let you down Mom. I love you. I'll look after Gaz for you. I'll be true to myself too, like you always told me so. Love your little Dibby."

"This would explain a lot." DD said. Once he thought it was a safe he want back downstairs to Professor Membrane.

"You settled?" He asked joyfully patting DD on the back.

"Yeah." DD said uncomfortably. Maybe what Dib said about his father was true.

"Well I have work to do see you Eddward" Professor membrane said leaving to his basement lab.

"You're no Dib." Gaz said darkly after her father left.

"Well duh! I am Eddward Maryann, jr. scientist to the great Professor T.J. Membrane!" DD said in a manner similar to Professor Membrane. DD was less DD and more Professor Membrane by the second. DD's ambition was taking over him and he never thought twice about what it did to others around him.

"Nice name" Gaz said. "Besides he's not so great. If he was he could have saved mom."

"I'm sorry" DD said.

"You should be. You are just a Dib replacement! You will never replace my brother, even though Membrane hopes you will. Dib cared. Dib was there. He put up with me. At times he was more like a father than a brother. Dad is arranging with your parents to adopt you and they will be duped into adopting Dib. I don't want that happening. You are a low piece of scum to me." She said punching DD's stomach and giving him a black eye. "I hate you"

"No Professor Membrane wouldn't do that." DD said on Dib's bed after a poorly cooked dinner where Professor Membrane apologized for his poor cooking skills and ordered Bloaty's. "But then again Dib said I wouldn't admire him if I knew what he knew and Gaz said he isn't so great." DD then decided to tap into Dib's computer to find out more on his supposed hero. Once he broke the security codes, he looked at Dib's files. Most had to do with the paranormal and various research Dib had conducted along those lines, but a folder named "Treasured" caught DD's eye. He clicked on it knowing Dib would kill him if he found out, and noticed a picture of Dib's mom and various journal entries. DD read on and found out he was killing Dib inside. "_Dear Journal, I don't care to stop Zim today. Today Dad told me about his new jr. scientist Edward. Said he was like a son to him. Like the son he never had. Dad doesn't care. I'm the black sheep of the family, a stain on his lab coat_"

"Is that the man I want to grow up to be?!?!?!" DD said startled. Maybe what Dib said about him prostituting his talent was true. "What have I become?"

The next day DD just sat in the corner and observed Professor Membrane; but not as if he was God but as if he was the guy in the mall posing as Santa when a kid ripped off his beard. What Dib and Gaz said changed everything. _Maybe I don't want to be like him when I grow up._ DD thought.

_Meanwhile in Peach Creek …._

"We'll stay at my place. You don't want to go to Ed's room." Eddy said.

"Sure whatever." Dib said with a slight headache.

"We'll have fun!" Ed said.

All of a sudden Dib got a strange feeling._ I never knew Gaz cared._ He thought.


	6. Zim and the Eds

I STILL DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM OR ED EDD N' EDDY OKAY? Thanks to Energy Witch for the idea for this chapter this one is for you.

Dib flopped on Eddy's bed and stared at the ceiling. DD was going to replace him, no doubt about it. " Why do parents suck, Eddy?" Dib asked,

"It's their job." Eddy said shrugging.

"I just wish Dad would believe me!" Dib sighed drawling the Swollen Eyeball symbol in the air.

"Believe you about what?" Ed asked.

"Zim being an alien!" Dib said rolling his eyes grabbing Eddy's pillow.

"AN ALIEN????!!!!!" Ed screamed happily.

"Yeah, from Irk." Dib said sitting up.

"Eddy let's go see him! Pleeeeeeease!" Ed whined.

"Yeah Eddy please! He's the biggest sucker in the Universe I have ever known! I bet you could scam him so easily-hic!" Dib said the effect of the Heineken kicking in.

"We'll walk." Eddy said. He was not about to let Dib get arrested for drunk underage driving.

"Where is Zim's house, Dib?" Ed asked eagerly.

"It's about a mile walk from my house." Dib said energetically.

"Well that's all well and good if you're Sockhead, but were in Peach Creek, Bighead!" Eddy said.

"Well Zim lives at the cul-de-sac on the west side of the Seaborg district..." Dib said.

"Manhattan is 3 miles from here!" Ed whined.

"How'd you know that Ed?" Eddy said raising his eyebrow at Ed.

"Sarah loves to shop in this one store in Manhattan and I always have to go." Ed said.

"Oh." Dib said.

"Let's go ol' Dibby buddy pal!" Eddy said smacking Dib on the back like a friend would.

"Fine!" Dib smiled. "Follow me! I know the way to Zim's from anywhere!"

Dib walked them past the candy store and other places in Peach Creek. Eddy remembered back to when DD first told them about Professor Membrane speaking at his science club. Now 5 days later thing were way different. Sockhead was having the time of his life and Dib had somebody who believed him about Zim. Things were changing for everybody.

_Zim is going to regret the day he came to my neighborhood._ Dib thought as he laughed manically.

"Dude what's with you?" Eddy asked.

"Oh nothing." Dib said putting his arm behind his back.

"I can't wait to meet Zim! I'll feed him and love him and give him a bath and pet him and-" Ed said.

"Yeah whatever." Eddy said sarcastically as they walked to Zim's house.

"Oooh..." Ed said as they approached the house and hopped in the bushes.

"You've got to wait for him to come out..." Dib said from the bushes they were hiding in.

"When will he come out?" Ed asked energetically.

"Eventually" Dib said. He was used to stalking Zim for hours at a time in that bush. Dib knew what spot was most comfortable, the coolest, the closest to the sun, etc. This reminded him of one time he fell asleep in the bushes and he walked home in fear of his father killing him for staying out all night. As he creaked open the door, he found Gaz sitting alone eating a bowl of cereal. Turns out Professor Membrane never came home that night. It was then Dib found out he could have been killed and his father wouldn't care.

At this time a Girly Ranger came up to the house. Zim opened the door and yelled, " Foolish Earth Girly Ranger! I do not want any of your chocolate ninja star cookies of doom!!!!!"

" But they're filled with ninja star goodness!" The girly ranger said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"For the last time Zim said NO!" Zim yelled.

"Ooooooooooooh!" Ed yelled coming out of the bush and Zim turned his attention from the Girly Ranger to Ed.

"What is it Dib? If you think you disguised, as a lump will make me drop my guard it will not! My guard will not get all droppy!" Zim yelled.

"Ooooh! Real live alien must go touch!" Ed yelled running toward Zim.

"What are you-noooooooo!" Zim yelled as Ed gave Zim a bear hug.

"I love you alien!" Ed said.

"Get off me!!!!!" Zim yelled struggling to break free of Ed's grasp.

Eddy and Dib were still in the bushes watching the scene. Eddy fell over laughing as Dib cracked a smile for the first time in days. Dib had started to realize hanging with the Eds was fun and that they believed him.

"Come on you have to see this!" Dib yelled taking Eddy's hand and pulling him to Zim's house. Once they got there Zim was wiping himself off with cleansing chalk and Gir was eating buttered toast with Ed.

"I'm going to make toast!" Ed said to Gir as he put 2 pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Yeay! Now I'll get us some taquitos!" Gir said.

"Hi guys! Meet my new friend Gir! Ed said. "He's going to get us some taquitos and a clown with no head!"

"That's cool" Eddy said looking at Zim thinking of a way to scam him. They stayed the rest of the day at Zim's despite frequent attempts by Zim to shoo them away. Gir was fun to hang around with and he let them win in "Pain Piggy" As night fell Ed Dib n' Eddy left. DD was walking along nearby and noticed his old friends Ed n' Eddy along with their new friend Dib. They seemed happy without him. DD was let down. His hero Professor Membrane was a fraud and he lost his friends. Professor Membrane was looking for DD and picked him up in his Lexus. " Eddward we have lots of work to do!"

"Yes sir." DD said depressed.


	7. Shattered Dreams

If you need a disclaimer please see previous chapters but on with our regularly scheduled fanfic.

"Eddward what's the matter? You don't seem like yourself." Professor Membrane said not paying attention to the road. DD was staring out the window thinking about all that happened. He had been replaced by Dib; the mental house escapee who believed in aliens and the paranormal. Dib, even though he was as smart if not smarter than DD, was more like Ed n' Eddy. DD just never really fit in. Also Dib could at least beat Plank at wrestling and lift a dodge ball, even if he was hit in the head very easily.

"Oh nothing sir...LOOK OUT!!!!!!" DD yelled as Professor Membrane nearly hit an on coming 1984 Chevy Citation. DD could have sworn he heard the angry brown haired female driver yell, "Watch where you're going you fool!"

"Well that's good. I have a coffee bean experiment that I know you'd love to try." Professor Membrane said oblivious to the fact DD was lying. _So this is the great Thaddeus Jonas Membrane huh? Ignorant. Self absorbed. Oblivious to anything except science and a bad father. At least my parents communicate with me. Professor Membrane just ignores his kids. He's too ambitious._ DD thought as Professor Membrane pulled up to his house.

"Sir why don't we work on PEG some more huh?" DD said feebly.

"NO! Mankind isn't ready to take perpetual energy seriously!" Professor Membrane said as he walked to his labs followed by DD. DD caught a glimpse of Gaz and clung to Professor Membrane like a bug in fear. "As much as I appreciate you Eddward, I do like to see. Get your hands off my face!" DD slipped down but slinked away from Gaz.

"Sir why is Gaz so angry?" DD asked nervously.

"Oh Gaz is my funny sane child. My son on the other hand, is really insane." Professor Membrane said. DD couldn't stand it. Professor Membrane was his hero and he was a true blue fraud. DD felt rather ashamed he worshipped this poor excuse of a human being.

"What about Dib?" DD blurted out.

"What about him?" Professor Membrane asked.

"He's your only son, the heir to the Membrane legacy!" DD said. "I can't believe you treat him like that! My parents may not often talk to me face to face but they do acknowledge me! You don't even do that! You are a bad man!"

"EDDWARD! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! Dib ruins me. I had to work so hard to reinstate my name after last Halloween. I chose you because I need a new heir. Dib was already written out of the will. You Eddward have more potential than he has." Professor Membrane said in a sacrum way like nothing ever happened, like DD never insulted him. "Today a lawyer will come and make it official that Eddward Maryann'll be my heir."

"So that's all I am. A replacement. What Gaz said was true. Well I will also never replace Dib. I think you need to admit that to yourself now. I preferred to invent things out of junk." DD said monotonously walking off. He was angry at Professor Membrane and disgusted at him, but he was more disgusted at himself. He realized he was as ambitious as Professor Membrane and saw an older version of himself. It was starting to rain as the lawyer came to finalize the plans Dib had ditched Ed n' Eddy earlier. Whether it was his drunken rage or his desire for fatherly love, he didn't know. Dib walked up to the house with a plan. First, destroy DD then try as he might for his father's love. DD was in Dib's room and he sensed it.

"Hello Sockhead." He said darkly dripping of rain.

"Hello Dib. You were right. Your father is a monster. I don't know why I admired him." DD said.

"But he loves you. Oh DD his pride and joy." Dib said in a homicidal and manic way.

"Look I hate him as much as you!" DD argued.

"I love him. He's my dad. Nothing can change that. You don't understand what I've been through!" Dib cried punching DD. _I probably deserved that._ DD thought. " I lost my dad and my inheritance and Sockhead I want my dad back, inheritance I don't care."

"Tell him." DD said.

"What?" Dib asked.

"Tell him what you told me." DD said like a wise sage. " Then you will see if you're wasting your time." Dib left and confronted his father.

"I love you! DD hates you! I just want you back in my life!" Dib cried grabbing his father.

"Yes sir. I don't want it." DD said coming to Dib's aid.

"Fine if that's how you want it. Eddward you had potential. You could have been like me. Great. Famous. Rich. Powerful." Professor Membrane said dismissing the lawyer.

"No sir I don't think I would want to." DD said as the rain cleared up.


	8. Make New Friend but keep the old!

See previous chapters for the disclaimer okay?

"So dad what comes now?" Dib asked as DD left for the cul de sac. He now had a new problem to face, his old friends. They were sure to be mad that DD sold himself out and how he ditched them. Eddy was going to be even madder at the fact DD wasn't bringing Professor Membrane's money. He liked Dib for that. DD had to apologize and make things right. He decided to go to Eddy's house first because that would be the hardest person to apologize to. Ed would take forgiveness in easily. He walked into the neighborhood to find everyone staring at him. _Of course. They know. They know I used to be Professor Membrane's assistant. No wonder they're looking at me like that._ DD thought. He walked up to Eddy's door and tried to knock on it.

"I just can't!" He said as Nazz noticed him.

"He DD dude what's up?" Nazz asked.

"I ditched Ed n' Eddy for a bunch of ambition and I want to apologize but I can't work up the courage to!" DD said.

"Look you need to think deep within yourself and find the reasons you did it in the first place and draw from the remorse. And that Dib kid what happened with him?" Nazz asked. She noticed Dib and was curious about him.

"Dib is back to being the heir after I renounced the right to. He was born into it and I didn't want to usurp it from him. It would be just cruel. He was heartbroken and obviously ignored since his mother died. I made thins right with him but that is how I got this black eye. Now I'll probably be able to make things right with Ed n' Eddy again. I just don't know if I can however. It'll be hard but still." DD said as he sat down.

"DD speak from the heart. If you need me to, I'll help you." Nazz said.

"Yeah I'd like that a lot." DD said as they walked up to Eddy's house. They knocked on Eddy's door and he came up to it.

"What do you want Sockhead or should I say Socktraitor! You abounded us and for what? Professor Pointy hair! You are horrible!" Eddy yelled at DD as he started to cry. Nazz looked appalled and turned to Eddy.

"Eddy! DD is generally sorry! He regrets what he did and is begging for your forgiveness! I can't believe you!" Nazz pleaded helping out DD.

"Fine I forgive you but it will take time for you to repair the damage you caused." Eddy said. "Are you going to apologize to Ed. And is Dib coming again? I liked him. Ed loved hanging with him."

"Yes I will. It'll be easy with him. And Dib told me he will visit every weekend. He liked you guys." DD said in a downtrodden way.

" Let's go see Ed." Nazz said. They walked to Ed's house and knocked on his door.

"I'm sorry for ditching you guys. Ed I want your forgivene-ss!" DD said as Ed hugged him. "I love you DD!" Ed said and DD knew his apology was accepted and Ed acted like none of this past week's events never happened. That Saturday Dib came over to Eddy's house where they were working on a scam.

"That'll never work. A cuddle me Ed? Think again." Dib said. "You have to be sneaky." Dib laughed.

"If I don't get any money how can I get some Jawbreakers bighead?" Eddy said indignantly.

"I'll buy. My treat." Dib said. "I'll even get you a soda."

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship!" Eddy smiled.

"And the start of repairing burned bridges!" DD said smiling.

"BUTTERED TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed said hugging Eddy DD and Dib.

"ED GET OFF! YOU SMELL!" They all said at the same time.

The end.

**A/N sorry this chapter was so short but I just needed to tie loose ends. Hope you like it and enjoyed DD's hero! Have a nice day:)**


End file.
